He Was Gone
by Super-Agent Kay
Summary: It's Christmas time and Angel finds himself within a story that has been told many times before, but how will it end for him? He has been given a chance to change, a chance to save himself. But first he must believe that he can.
1. Whoa there Ebineezer!

Cordelia stood back in admiration. She tilted her head and smiled at the bright, sparkling Christmas tree. "Lovely!" Wesley perked.

"I thought so too, hope Angel likes it." Cordy beamed. Wesley glanced at her uncertainly. "Don't get your hopes up" he advised.

"What do you mean? What's not to love?" Cordelia enquired, whilst giving her tree another look of admiration. "There's nothing wrong with the tree, it's just…. Well Angel doesn't seem like a very Christmassy fellow. I mean he's never bothered before…" Just as Cordelia was about to reply, the hotel door burst open and Gunn and Angel paraded in. Gunn had an axe slung over his shoulder.

"Two big, ugly, butt-faced demons no bother for Angel Investigations! Hey, cool tree" Gunn exclaimed, his face lit up as he saw the tree.

Angel looked up at it; the perfectly positioned lights and baubles did nothing for him. He decided not to comment.

"Well, what do you think?" Cordelia asked, enthusiastically.

"Its…its...fine" Angel hesitated, trying not to sound too fake whilst also trying not to hurt Cordy who had obviously worked hard to impress him. "Fine? It's fine? What's that supposed to mean?" Cordy demanded, Angel's attempt to spare her feelings had obviously failed. "Well I'm not really into Christmas trees." Angel said.

"Told you!" Wesley smirked. Cordelia turned to give him a scorn.

"You said he didn't like Christmas, he just doesn't like _Christmas trees_, right Angel?"

Angel hesitated, opening his mouth but saying nothing.

"You mean you… Is it against your religion or something? Because any other reason just isn't acceptable." Angel walked across the room, realising his ultimate defeat and slumped into a large padded chair.

"Surprisingly, I don't actually have a religion. It's just another day, I don't see the big deal. Just another excuse for all the major retailers to squeeze every penny they can out of people. Kids asking Santa for presents that that their parents just can't afford, people ending up in debt until the next Christmas."

Angel was about to go on when Cordy interrupted, not appearing entirely convinced.

"Whoa there Ebenezer! It's not just about that, it's about people coming together and all that, spending time with friends and family."

"Cordelia…."

"It's the magic of Christmas that makes it special…"

"Cordelia…"

"And, who doesn't like getting presents? I mean…."

"Cordelia…"

"Even people like…"

"Cordelia, just drop it okay! Nothing you say is going to change my mind, you are just wasting time. Like you've not wasted enough putting that thing up." Angel gestured towards the tree with a heavy arm. "Just get on with the work, we've got a lot to do" Angel snapped, more than irritated at this point. Cordelia glared at him like a child who had just been reprimanded by a parent. Defiant yet upset.

Angel had retreated to his office. He felt guilty. He always did when he had yelled at one of his staff, especially Cordy who always tried her best to cheer him up. He forgot most of the time, that they were only kids, I mean he was more than old; he was ancient. He was a good 220 years older than any of them, he had seen things, had done things that made Christmas seem so insignificant. He had no time for it, he had never had. Even when he was younger, and living, Christmas for him had been about going to church and coming home for his father to get drunk and yell and curse at him, even more so than he did the rest of the year. Then, as Angelus, Christmas was an unnecessary excuse for more blood and carnage. When his soul was restored he didn't even notice Christmas coming and going because he was spending all of his time wallowing in guilt. His only Christmas with any significance was in back in Sunnydale when an unexpected snowfall stopped him from killing himself. But he was with Buffy then, now even saying her name caused him so much pain. Since he had come to LA, he had given his employees Christmas day off, but it had never really been a part of his life, until now.

"What the hell is his problem? I mean anything that might cause him, you know, to smile and have fun is automatically labelled bad, must not do" Cordy ranted

"Cordelia, just let him be, if he doesn't want to celebrate Christmas then it's his decision, and he obviously has a reason for it. Your nagging him wont help." Wesley said, trying to calm Cordelia. "Well, its not going to wreck my Christmas, which reminds me, you two wanna come round for Christmas dinner this year" Cordy asked. Gunn and Wesley glanced at one another.

"I'm not being rude or anything, but I kinna wanna live to see the New Year, no offence" said Gunn. Cordelia looked at him in sarcastic disgust.

"I could cook, I actually make a smashing Christmas dinner" Wesley volunteered.

Cordelia looked concerned "I can't leave Phantom Dennis alone on Christmas day!"

"Fine, he can cook at your place, it that cool?" Gunn confirmed.

"Fine" Cordy and Wesley mumbled simultaneously. Just then, Angel shuffled out from his office. "Look guys, I'm sorry I acted like I did, I shouldn't have been so harsh," Angel offered.

"Well to make up for it you can come round to my place for Christmas dinner tomorrow, and don't worry, Wesley's cooking" Cordelia said. Wesley glanced at her in slight anger, did she never learn? Angel looked at her, as though he was expecting her to say something else. He decided that he would approach the situation with a bit more caution this time.

"I don't think so Cordelia, I told you, I'm not into all that. Thanks for the offer anyway. I think its time that we call it a day, oh and before you go, you can take that tree down" Angel turned and went up to his room. A clear sign that communications for the day had ended. Cordelia sighed and began to dismantle the Christmas tree.

Angel sat in his room thinking, as he often did. Although this time he was not in the middle of a deep, meaningful thought, he was just wondering what would be on TV at this time. Despite his back being turned to the door, he immediately sensed someone was there.

"Wesley?" he knew his scent, although he never told him this at risk of making him even more paranoid.

"Angel, we're just about to leave"

"Okay, goodnight." said Angel

"There's just one thing." Wesley informed him, still lingering at the door. He didn't like to enter Angel's space without permission as he felt that it was only polite, as Angel had no choice but to wait for permission.

"Yeah?" Angel waited.

"The invitation is still open for dinner tomorrow, it would mean a lot to Cordelia"

"Goodnight Wesley" Angel hoped that Wesley had taken the hint. They were persistent, he gave them that.

"Very well" Wesley mumbled as he walked away from the door. Angel got up to light the fire, he didn't require the heat, but he enjoyed the light.

Angel had fallen asleep in his chair, and was awakened by a loud banging. He opened his eyes with a yawn, looked at his watch, and began for his bed. He was immediately startled when the fire suddenly went out. He instinctively turned around to look at it when he sensed something behind him. He slowly turned round and realised that his window had blown open, there was a bright, blinding light. It slowly dulled to reveal a figure standing several feet in front of him, he recognised it immediately. It was Jenny Calendar. Angel tried to speak, but he was numb, and completely terrified. It took a lot to scare Angel, but after his last encounter with whom he thought was 'Jenny', it was understandable.

"Angel, don't be afraid. It's me, the one and only, I've been sent with a message for you" Jenny said, softly.

Every instinct in Angel told him that she was telling the truth, but could he trust the being before him? All the memories came flooding back. How he had chased her, terrified her and killed her. How he had left her body in the most upsetting manner for Giles to find. How he had laughed when Buffy and her friends had heard of her death, how he had smirked at their tears and grief.

All he could think to say was, "I'm so sorry!"

His voice could barely be heard.

"I know you are, I know that you carry an inescapable burden of guilt with you, and you always have done. But it's the way that you are focusing that guilt that concerns people; I know that you have a mission in life. I know how much you want to atone, to live." Jenny said, soothingly. Angel was still in shock, he was shaking, and he could hardly take any of it in.

"W-h-hat do you mean? I try, God I try. We try. We help people every day, we help as many people as we possibly can" he stuttered.

"You do, you would give your life to save a stranger, and I know you would Angel. But, if you want to become human, you have to _be_ more human."

Angel appeared dumbfounded.

"You have to show kindness, love and warmth to your friends as well as, possibly more than, the rest of the world. I know that you try, but these things require a lot of attention. There are many human values that you have to learn to appreciate. You do love those around you; anyone with a soul can love. But since it is, you know Christmas, how about we start with that?" Jenny suggested

"I don't understand" Angel said

"Cordelia was right, Christmas is more than money, and you know that. You are wary of Christmas; you don't like it because you've never experienced it properly. Humans tend to use Christmas as an excuse to show love and appreciation that is often overlooked throughout the year. But this visit is not just about Christmas, it's about you. You have saved countless others, but before that becomes of any use, you must save yourself. Tonight you will be visited by three spirits, the first one…" Jenny started.

"Past, present, future, right, got it, I have read the book. Dickens…what a strange man he was…" Angel humoured.

Jenny laughed. "Ok, a slightly overused cliché perhaps, but very useful none the less." The light behind Jenny began to appear again and it began to get brighter.

"Good luck. Oh and Angel, apology accepted!" Said Jenny before she was gone from sight. The light vanished, the window closed and the fire started up again.

After a while, Angel was beginning to doubt the fact that he had actually just seen Jenny Calendar. Maybe he was so tired that he was delusional, or maybe it was a dream? He knew better than anyone that Jenny Calendar was dead, yet he had just had a conversation with her. He eventually came to the conclusion that he was feeling guilty about what he had said to the guys, so he had fallen asleep and dreamed that he was about to play the role of Ebenezer Scrooge in 'A Christmas Carol'. He then turned the fire off and went to bed.

Angel was abruptly awoken by the alarm on his wristwatch. He found it strange that he did not remember setting it, especially for one O'clock in the morning. He fumbled for the button to switch it off. He was about to turn over and go back to sleep when he saw a shape beginning to emerge at the bottom of his bed. He sat up and stared intensely. A little girl who looked about twelve years old stood there. She had long, brown hair and was wearing a green corset dress. Everything about the way she looked said that she was from the past, but Angel did not have to look at what she was wearing to know where she was from. He was so startled that he had great difficulty speaking. His spine shivered and his hands trembled. His eyes blurred with hot tears. Angel took a deep breath and found himself whisper a name that he had not spoken in a very long time.

"Kathy?"


	2. An Angel

As he heard himself speak it, it hurt him like a shot in the gut. The little girl smiled warmly at him.

"Liam, it is I." Kathy said confidently, in a soft sweet Irish accent. She could see that her brother was finding it difficult to speak.

"Liam, don't be scared. You always taught me that, if your not scared then nothing can hurt you. I wasn't scared of you when you came back from the dead, but it wasn't you, was it? But I wasn't scared even when I knew that, and it didn't hurt Liam, honest it didn't hurt a bit."

These words went through Angel like a knife. They brought back all the memories, what he had done to his little sister was something that constantly rested upon his conscience. In life, she was the only one who at the time, he felt cared for him.

"Kathy, it can't… But how...? Why are you here? God, no!" Angel said, close to weeping.

"Shhh, come with me, we have much to see." Kathy prompted. Angel stumbled out of bed and reached for his robe. He slipped his feet into his slippers. Kathy held her hand out towards him and he instinctively held onto it. A bright light surrounded them, and then it dulled.

Angel found himself standing in a place he remembered all too well, but he immediately realised that it was daytime. He began to dart for shelter when Kathy grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry Liam, this is just an image of what used to be, the sunlight here is not real. You never were one for sunlight anyway were you?"

Angel laughed, momentarily forgetting his situation.

"Mrs O'Neil used to brew a strong ale." He sighed.

The ground was sprinkled with snow in the little village in Galway, Ireland. The year, 1740. It was obviously Christmas time as most of the house windows had Christmas trees standing at them.

They heard the hoof beats of a horse coming from behind them, so they stepped out of the way. The horse coming towards them was a heavy, bay, carthorse. However, on its back were a young, handsome boy, about fourteen years old and a young infant girl of about six years old. The horse wore no harness of any sort, simply just a rope-looped loosely around its neck. The young boy held onto the rope tightly along with a chunk of the horse's mane. The little girl held onto the boy's waist as she bounced along to the horse's trot. They both laughed and screamed in delight.

Angel instantly recognised the vibrant pair and grinned at the memory of him and Kathy riding around on their father's carthorse bareback, but he knew what was coming next. From a house across the street an older, stern faced man appeared.

"Boy! Get in here _now!_" the man hollered.

Angel hesitated, as though, now, his father were talking to him directly. Kathy led him into the house. The young Liam stood in the corner, trying not to show his fear. Angel remembered how petrified he really was, and he knew now how unsuccessful he was at hiding it.

"What day is it today son?" The man said in an Irish accent.

"C-c-christmas eve, sir" Young Liam had his hand clasped behind is back.

"Wrong!" Liam's father picked up an ornamental glass, which stood on top of a mahogany unit and threw it at him. Young Liam moved quickly to the side and it missed him. Tears were welling up in his eyes, but he was determined not to cry.

"Not for you its not! You're a disgrace to this family. MERRY CHRISTMAS SON!" Liam's father grabbed a piece of cloth that had once been an item of clothing and threw it into his face. It was torn and ripped. He grabbed Liam by the scruff of the neck and threw him out onto the snow. Liam landed hands down in the snow and the door slammed behind him. He slowly got up and wiped the snow from his face in a very determined, dignified, Angel-like fashion. Standing tall and stubborn, he marched away from the house, never looking back.

"You changed after this, Liam, didn't you?" Kathy prompted.

"Yes, I changed." Angel said bluntly.

"But why? I mean he had done worse things to you before, why then?" Asked Kathy.

"I'd had enough. I was never going to be the son he wanted me to be. I tried, I really did try Kathy. But just then, at that moment I realised that if he thought of me as a useless, lazy, waste of space, I was as well being one. He was never going to like anything I did, so I was as well doing what I wanted. And who would have thought it would still be haunting me 200 years later." Replied Angel.

"He loved you Liam, he loved us all." Kathy insisted.

Angel laughed a small, sarcastic laugh.

"Loved me? The destroyer of all things good in his life? I don't think so" Angel smirked.

"At your funeral, he didn't weep a tear by your grave, but later on I found him in the garden begging for forgiveness. He didn't know I was there and he was talking to you, telling you how much he loved you and how bad a father he was." Kathy reassured. Angel simply sighed and then found himself in a new place, a place he didn't like at all. His father was locking up the house, rather panic stricken. Angel knew exactly why.

"No, no, no, I can't stay here! I can't watch this, don't make me…." Angel begged as he began to back away. Kathy firmly grabbed onto his arm.

"You must, you must understand what made you what you are now, you have to know!"

Kathy led Angel towards the door. Standing by the door was Kathy, looking exactly like the Kathy that stood beside him. Angel began to grow fearful as he saw himself appearing at the door. Kathy stood patiently as though she had seen this many times before.

The newly sired Liam grinned.

"Well, hello there my precious. Aren't you going to invite me in?" Liam asked.

"It can't be, my brother! You came back from the dead, then you must be an Angel…" Kathy started.

"An angel, yes my sweet that's right. You know that an angel cannot come in unless he is asked, even into his own home?" Said Liam.

"Oh Liam, come in, come in and be with us again, oh how I missed you." Kathy began to weep. Liam stepped over the threshold and began to laugh. He gripped Kathy by the throat.

"Liam, what are you doing?" she was panicking. "I'm coming home! Now my sweet Kathy, feel free to scream for the rest of the family. You are lucky that I got to you first, then you don't have to watch your dear parents die!" Liam taunted. Kathy began to scream.

"No, my brother, no, your not an angel, you're a dem…" Kathy began, before Liam place a finger gently over her mouth.

"Now, you don't want your last words to be that of evil, now do you?" and with that, his demonic features emerged, causing Kathy to struggle even more, and he violently latched his teeth onto her neck. Kathy was half screaming, half sobbing just before she took her last breath. As she dropped to the floor, Liam stood up and looked down on his dead sister proudly, like an artist admiring his latest masterpiece. He wiped the blood from his mouth, and went on to murder the rest of his family. From then on, he was to be known as 'Angelus', meaning 'Angel face'.

As Angel looked onto the scene, he could not help but weep. Before, all he had to go by were his memories, now he had seen his own actions played out in front of him. Angel had fallen to his knees with his head in his hands.

"Please, no more, this wont help me, please Kathy, please stop it. I'm so sorry, please, I'm not the same anymore, you know I have a…" Angel turned round in order to speak directly to his sister, but she wasn't there. Angel very quickly got to his feet and began to look around.

"Kathy, where are you? Come back, please! I need to speak to you, please…" He frantically looked around until he realised that the only sign of Kathy was her dead body that lay on the cold, stone floor. He knelt down beside her and picked up her hand. The two, gaping puncture wounds on the side of her neck, made by his own teeth, shocked him for a minute. There was little blood; he remembered that he had drunk her dry. He closed his eyes, the memory too painful. He held her pale, cold hand up to his face and began to weep again.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." he repeated until he could no longer feel her hand in his. He opened his eyes and found himself, once again in bed. He thought that he could hear a soft whisper in the distance.

"I'll always forgive you." It was Kathy's voice.

Angel took a deep, unnecessary breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure if he had just had another really bad dream. It all seemed so real. He sat up in his bed to have a think, and then let out a short gasp as he was startled by someone sitting on the end of his bed. Upon closer examination, he realised that it was Gunn.

"Gunn, what...? Why...? Has something happened? And oh yeah, knocking is always a good thing!" Angel said, more than a little confused. He thought that this night was never going to end.

"Aw, like you'd hear it anyway! Been havin' some funny dreams aint ya? Well it's about to get even funnier!" Gunn teased.

"Gunn, what the hell are you talking about? How did you know…?" Stammered Angel.

"You see I'm not actually here. I'm away, tucked up in bed like a good little boy, waiting for Santa. It's just my spirit you're seeing. Usually they get dead people to do this sorta thing, but they left you kinna late, so all the 'detached' spirits were booked, so your stuck wit' me." Gunn informed.

"Right, let me guess, you are going to show me my present, which couldn't be any worse than my past I suppose. But wait, I know what happened in my past, I was there. I know what's happening now, I'm here so, what the hell is the point? Is the spirit world just determined for me not to sleep a wink tonight or something?" Angel ranted.

"Ah, you may know about your past and present, but do you understand them? By the way that was a rhetorical question, so don't bother with the smart-ass answer, you are coming with me no matter what." Gunn insisted.


	3. Perfect

Angel found himself following Gunn downstairs, and as he reached the bottom of the stairs it was daytime.

Cordelia was kneeling in front of the bushy little Christmas tree that Angel had despised. She was carefully wrapping a line of flashing lights around it. Angel could see in her face that she was really excited.

"Oooh, this is great, I can't wait till tomorrow. I hope Angel likes the tree. He'd better, it only took me about three hours to pick it out, it had to be perfect. You know what Angel's like, so god-damn fussy!" Cordelia giggled. Wesley gave her a sympathetic smile. Gunn's non-spirit self was standing next to Wesley attempting to unravel some tinsel.

"She spent hours on that tree, it was only a little gesture, but it meant a lot to her." Gunn informed Angel.

"I didn't realise…" Angel began, unsure how to end his sentence.

"You see, that's it, you never do. You care a lot Angel, but you've got to allow time for the little things that make life what it is! Saving lives is all good, but God knows what will happen if you continue not to appreciate little everyday acts of kindness."

Angel sighed, unsure what to think.

And with no warning, Angel found himself in a place he hoped that he would never see again. He was standing rigidly in the centre of an old, large room that he recognised as the front room in his old mansion, the place where he had resided throughout his last year in Sunnydale. He slowly spun round to find Gunn leaning against the fireplace. He gave Angel a knowing grin, glanced casually around the now derelict, cold and empty room.

"Nice…." He began, uncertain. "Lets go!"

Angel took a deep breath, and suddenly a sense of dread filled him. There could only be one reason as to why Gunn had brought him here...Buffy. They emerged up the stony steps into the cold winter night and Angel followed Gunn across into the graveyard, lagging behind by several paces. If his heart could beat, he was pretty sure that it would be thudding against his chest right now…he could only expect the worst. And he was right. As the pair of them descended further into the murky graveyard, Angel could make out two figures in the distance, a tall, muscular, twenty-something year old guy, with floppy, dirty-blonde hair sat on a tombstone with a pretty, small blonde girl perched on his knee. Angel felt rage build up inside him, like fire. Just as he felt as though his demonic features might surface, he sighed. Gunn was now leaning against a squint gravestone with his arms folded.

"Wow…now I see why you were so hell-bent over this girl man, she's…"

"Perfect." Angel finished.

"Well I was going to go for 'hot' personally but yeah…I guess. And who is the guy?"

Angel felt that fire rise up inside him again.

"Riley Finn." He said through clenched teeth. And on that, he glided forward, partly wondering exactly what Buffy's reaction would be if she could actually see him strolling towards her through the graveyard wearing a robe and slippers. He almost let himself smile at the thought, but quickly stopped when he moved close enough to hear their conversation.

"This is going to be the best Christmassy Christmas ever." Buffy giggled. Riley smiled at her warmly and then wrapped his arms around her.

"You betcha." Riley confirmed.

"Its gonna be great to have everyone round, Dawn is way too excited though" Buffy laughed. "Do you reckon its time for me to tell her the truth about Santa?" she joked.

"What, you mean that Santa Claus was originally a demon who rode around on the back of a stag one night a year feeding on overly excited souls?" Riley questioned with a raised eyebrow. Buffy simply smiled and leaned further back into Riley's embrace.

"We really should get slaying" she said, half convincingly "I am having a perfect Christmas tomorrow and no demon, apocalypse or vampire is going to stop me, even if I have to spend all of tonight killing every, last, one."

Buffy sprang to her feet as Angel slid down gravestone behind him. He sat, with

his head held in his hands; confused between feeling guilty that he was the vampire who had almost ruined her Christmas two years ago and feeling hurt that his death would have been included in her last statement. His rational mind told him that it was just a casual remark but the fact that she was sitting canoodling with Riley right in front of him was hurting him enough.

"Buffy wait!" Riley grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. They embraced in a passionate kiss. Buffy emerged with a bright smile on her face.

"You know Riley Finn...I think that you might just be perfect! A perfect Christmas with my perfect boyfriend. Surely nothing can go…"

"No!" Riley interrupted, "don't jinx it!" he laughed.

Riley slid off of the tombstone, reached for Buffy's hand and they both began making their way across the graveyard. They walked past Angel who was looking up at Buffy with watery, hopeless eyes. Buffy suddenly stopped right in front of Angel, causing Riley to jerk backwards and let go of her hand.

"What's up?" he enquired, confusedly.

Buffy remained silent, looking around her. She then crouched down so that she was face to face with Angel. Angel longed to reach out and touch her, and almost did until Buffy's hand shot straight through Angel as she touched the gravestone that he leant against.

"I don't know," she eventually answered. "There is just something about this stone…or this area…I don't know..." She now looked as confused as Riley.

"Is it a fresh grave?" Riley enquired.

"Nope, 1945." She said as she ran her fingers over the engraved date.

Angel stayed unnaturally still. Where Buffy's hand had penetrated his non-corporeal torso he felt warm. He didn't want her to take it away, but she did eventually and stood up to join Riley.

"Come on." He said as he placed his arm over her shoulder, seemingly deciding not to question the incident. As the walked away, Buffy continued to turn round and look at the spot she had found curious. The spot where Angel was sat, looking back at her longingly, and for a brief few seconds, their eyes met as Buffy walked out of vision.

Without thinking Angel stood up and half-heartedly jogged in the direction of Buffy. He stopped, able to see Gunn from the side of his eye and stared into the distance.

"Well, I gotta tell ya, I didn't see that one coming." He interrupted Angel's silence.

Angel was about to turn round and quiz Gunn on what had just happened but his appearance startled him. He was barely visible, as he had become extremely transparent.

"What's…what's wrong with you?" Angel sputtered hoarsely.

"Well I sorry to say that us living spirits don't get to wander for too long. My body is probably wondering where the hell I have got to!" Gunn said grinning.

"But you can't go, you have to help me! What just happened? Buffy and Riley…are they…? Buffy and I…? What? I don't understand…" Angel pleaded.

"Well I would love to hang around for longer...really. But me and the next guy…I don't thing we would get on…"

And with that he was gone, leaving Angel alone, extremely confused and a little scared.


	4. Talking to Yourself

Angel stood for a long second, wondering what to do. He swiftly turned around and jumped back, startled at what was before him. Angel had found himself standing face to face with… himself. Angel often forgot exactly what he looked like due to the fact that he cast no reflection so it took him a few seconds to realise what, or who stood before him. He met his double's eyes. His look-alike then gave a sinister, dirty smirk. Angel knew at once whom he was facing.

"You." He said darkly.

"I think that you meant to say 'me' there did you not? My God, who ever thought I could become so stupid. I thought that boy scouts were supposed to be smart?"

"You thought a lot of things in your time that turned out to be wrong though, didn't you?" Angel mocked.

"Ok fine, its been a while since I have been let out of my box, and the only reason that I am is to show your sorry excuse for an unlife 'the error of your ways' or whatever. I think that I should explain that I'm not actually real, for the sake of those of us who are extremely dumb, so don't bother getting that soul of yours in a twist, you are in this on your own, you are talking to yourself." Angelus explained with minimal patience.

"I am not you. I am nothing like you, you led a pointless existence, you strove for nothing and took delight in primitive things like torture and death, you…." Angel tried to continue, but decided that he hadn't really thought this one out.

"Who are you trying to convince here, yourself…or yourself…"? Angelus laughed.

"I don't think that you have quite got to grips with the fact that, despite your soul being a huge wet blanket on your girly, human loving life, it doesn't and will never completely put a cork on the fact that you are a demon." Angelus smirked as he said this, as though he had just remembered something. He continued "Come on, this is the fun part…off we go, into _our_ future."

Angel followed his evil self out of the graveyard at the other side. His head was racing and he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, until he found himself in the courtyard outside Giles' house. He followed Angelus straight through the door. They found themselves confronted by a very morbid scene. Giles, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Spike were gathered together around the sofa at the front of Giles' front room. Buffy and Dawn had obviously been crying, whilst, it seemed that Giles was attempting to interrogate Spike.

"Spike, it is vitally important that you tell us everything that you know about him and his past. I no that this is a new situation but any clues at to what sort of behaviour we are likely to encounter may be of vital importance."

"Of vital importance? Why didn't you say so?" Spike enquired with a small smirk. "When are you lot going to catch on? I don't care! The sooner psycho-boy rips you all to pieces the better, as far as I'm concerned."

"Oh forget it, you are as useful as ever."

With that Spike stood up and swept away.

"Giles, what are we going to do? Its not like last time…we can't just kill him." pleaded Willow in a very soft voice. Xander quickly intercepted her.

"We can't? Oh I'm pretty sure that we can. Personally I think that evil vampire with no soul or remorse isn't quite as bad as mentally unstable vampire complete with soul and full knowledge of his actions on mad killing spree…don't you?"

Angel began to take everything in. He thought he had figured out what had happened but he daren't ask his soul-less alter ego to confirm his suspicions.

"It's my fault." Whispered Buffy in a hollow, harsh voice as she fought to hold back the tears.

"Buffy, don't." Giles began.

"No Giles, he came to me. He came to me! He told me that he needed me; that I was the only person that could help him, the only person who really knew who, what he was. But I pushed him away. He wasn't coming to me as lover; he was coming to me as a friend. I could have stopped all of this Giles…I will stop all of this. I'll have to kill Angel…again. There is no saving him this time is there?"

Giles looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry Buffy, but you mustn't blame yourself. This was bound to happen with or without you. Wesley told me that Angel had become increasingly reclusive. To have a demon living inside you, as well as a soul full of remorse, with no social outlet its little wonder that this didn't happen long before now. But yes. It seems that we have no choice but to...uh...destroy him." Giles finished with an air of sadness. By now Buffy had lost he battle with her tears and was weeping on Willow's shoulder whilst Xander gently stroked her back.

"Well, it looks like you are going to get put to sleep like the big useless dog that you are." Angelus grinned. "One problem though. Even if _you_ have as much pride as a dead horse, I don't really want to be hunted down by little-miss-cry-a-lot and her slayer-wannabe mates. So I suggest that you do something about it, if its not too much trouble."

"What? But I don't understand. Is this actually happening? Or is it destined to happen? _Is _there anything I can do about it?" Angel pleaded, growing increasingly distressed.

"How the hell would I know? I know as much as you do about this stuff. I know its been a while since you looked in a mirror but you do actually look a lot like me, which is a lot to do with the fact you are me. You are alone here. You are talking to yourself!" Angelus let a slight laugh out as he spoke.

Angel began to understand. He was alone. The person before him had exactly the same thoughts, feelings and memories as he had. The only difference was that he, Angel, cared. And this was his future, insane and alone.

As he lost himself in his thoughts, Angel found himself standing in the main entrance of the Hyperion Hotel. He thought for a second that he had perhaps been transferred back to reality until he noticed Angelus by his side. Angelus smiled excitedly.

"This is the best part!" he informed.

Angel could hear a loud noise coming from upstairs, a combination of screaming, yelling and banging. He was about to head towards the noise when Angelus grabbed his arm and pointed towards the main door.

Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn walked in, and then Wesley and Cordelia slumped themselves down on the seating area in the centre of the main hall, whilst Gunn hovered around them. They all held weapons; Wesley a crossbow, Cordelia a stake and holy water and Gunn an axe. They all seemed very apprehensive, and cringed and jerked at the noises coming from upstairs. Cordelia had clearly been crying and if Angel wasn't mistaken, Gunn and Wesley seemed a little red around the eyes too.

"I can't believe this has finally happened. I mean, I know we always spoke about it, and planned it but I never thought we would ever have to do it. Especially seeing as he is not even evil." Cordelia said sadly. She rested her head briefly on Wesley's shoulder, who gave her a quick reassuring hug.

"Its for the best. There is no other way, even the Host said so, it's the end of the line for Angel." Said Wesley. They both startled at the sound of Gunn kicking a wooden sideboard with much more force than would have been required to break through it. Wesley simply gave him an understanding smile, which Gunn barely returned before slouching down the wall to sit on the floor.

"I wish that the others would hurry up and get here, the sooner we get this done, the easier it is for everyone." Sighed Wesley.

"Can't we just do it? I mean there are three of us." Gunn enquired.

"The state he is in, he would have us all dead in minutes." Replied Wesley.

A few silent minutes later, the expectants arrived through the door and, as always, looked ready for whatever they had to face. Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow and Spike marched confidently towards the three who were waiting.

"Giles."

"Wesley." The two watchers greeted each other with remorseful handshake, and a mutual understanding of the tragic circumstances.

Cordelia greeted Xander, Willow and Buffy. She met eyes with Buffy.

"I'm so sorry." She said, feeling hot tears fill her eyes again. Buffy's brave face diminished as she hugged Cordelia. Soon, Willow and Xander joined to form a huddle. They all emerged with red, stinging eyes. Buffy glanced at Xander with a curious expression, and a half smile.

"Well, I guess I care more than I thought I did." He shrugged before his face fell into sadness once again."

"How has he been?" Buffy asked in a tone that suggested that she didn't really want an answer.

"He has been getting progressively worse, more so over the past few days." Wesley informed. They all stood in what seemed an appropriate silence before Spike interrupted.

"Well as touching as this is, I will have to resist the urge to break into sad song and suggest that we get a move on. I have waited for this day for a long time you know."

"Jerk." Angel and Angelus said simultaneously, before glancing at one another awkwardly.

"Why is _he _here?" Cordelia snapped and the shot Spike an angry glance.

"We needed as much muscle as we could pull together, especially if he is as bad as you say." Buffy said whilst glancing nervously in the direction of the painful screams.

"Very well, shall we?" Wesley said with a tone of regret, gesturing towards the stairwell.

The group slowly ascended, followed by Angel and then Angelus. They all found themselves standing around what Angel just about recognised as his bedroom. The door and the doorframe had been reinforced with steel as well as bolted with several locks and chains. The noises were much louder and more terrifying. Angel could hear the clatter of chains and angry roars. Wesley extracted a set of very large keys from his pocket and began the unlocking process. As he moved to push the door open everyone slowly raised their weapons. He leant on the heavy steel door to push it open. Unsure of what to expect, Angel was taken aback by the strong smell of dead flesh and blood that came from the room. Despite his imagining the worst, nothing could prepare him for the scene before him.

He saw himself, squatting in the corner of the room. He was wearing his demonic face, which was covered in blood and scratches. His hair had grown past his chin and was matted with blood. He was wearing only his trousers, which were dirty and torn. His entire chest and back were immersed with dried blood from various gashes and wounds. His hands were in shackles with trailing chains, which had been ripped from a wall, and his hands and wrists were in tatters, from trying to remove them, Angel supposed. The room was sprawled with various animal corpses, which had been given as food, and every piece of furniture had been torn to pieces. There was barely any wallpaper, and the wall was a mass of blood, scratches and dents. He was staring at the group through yellow eyes and a mass of hair that covered his face, his teeth were bared and he made slow rumbling noises. Buffy had obviously not been prepared for this scene either.

"Angel?" she whispered in disbelief as she slowly crept forward.

"Buffy, no" Wesley warned.

"Angel it's me, you must be in there somewhere. Angel please..." she continued, as Wesley and Giles closed in behind her, attempting to quietly discourage her.

The Angel in the corner tilted his head at the sound of her voice and squinted his eyes as though trying to recall a vague memory that had long since been forgotten.

"Angel…" Buffy whispered as she slowly placed her hand out in front of him. Within less than a second, Angel had pounced on top of her, pressing the chains on his hands against her throat. He had pinned her arms down with his legs, as she attempted to cry out. Almost immediately everyone at the door besides Angel and Angelus had rushed in on the scene. Angel almost started forward before Angelus grabbed him again before reminding him:

"You don't exist here, remember? So sorry, no hero of the hour today I'm afraid." The scene that unfolded before him happened so quickly that he barely had time to react.

By now, Angel had been pulled from Buffy but the situation was far from controlled. Giles had been thrown against a wall with such force that he had left an indent and was lying unconscious on the floor. Wesley had made several attempts at Angel with the crossbow but had only managed to hit Spike on the leg instead. Gunn now attempted to behead him from behind but Angel turned round and grabbed the axe. Both of them fought for it before Angel drove Gunn backwards into a wall causing Gunn to let go of the axe. Angel swung the axe manically and hit Gunn on the forehead, killing him instantly. Angel was then thrust forward onto Gunn's body by Buffy who had kicked him and was now attempting to retrieve the axe. Angel grabbed Buffy by the throat and lifted her up, but suffered a blow from behind. He turned around to find Willow beating him with a broken piece of wood. He dropped Buffy and attacked Willow, ripping her neck open with his teeth in an uncontrolled, animalistic fashion. By the time Xander had succeeded in pulling him away, she was dead.

"Willow! No!" screamed Buffy as Xander threw himself into a sobbing heap beside her body, followed by a squealing Cordelia. Suddenly filled with a new, powerful rage, Buffy hit Angel with such force he fell backwards onto a pile of broken chairs. She threw herself on top of him and lifted her stake to kill him. He grabbed her wrist to block her and attempted to bite her neck. Spike ran forward to help her just as Wesley aimed his crossbow at Angel and struck Spike in the heart instead. As Spike vanished into a pile of dust on the floor, Wesley moved in, attempting to apprehend Angel. Buffy pulled herself, and Angel backwards, and used her legs to throw him against a wall. By now she had a stream of blood running down her face from her head. Angel stood up and stared at Buffy and Wesley with vicious eyes. Wesley lifted his crossbow, and as he did Angel lunged towards him. Buffy attempted to block him, but was too late. Angel grabbed Wesley by the head, and Wesley dropped the crossbow. With a brief twist, Angel had broken Wesley's neck, he was dead. Buffy had also dropped her weapon, and now Angel closed in on her, trapping her in a corner. Xander and Cordelia ran to help her. Cordelia took the bottle of Holy Water from her pocket and threw it over Angel as she ran towards him. He yelled out in pain but it only seemed to fuel his rage. He lifted a broken table and hurled it at them, sending them both flying towards the opposite end of the room, knocking them out. Buffy used this moment to attempt to escape. She lifted her leg in order to kick Angel whilst his back was turned but he turned round in time to grab her ankle and send her crashing onto the floor. He swiftly grabbed her by the shoulders and sunk his teeth into her neck. Buffy struggled to free herself, and as she did she grabbed onto an upturned chair, breaking the leg off. As she began to slip out of consciousness, she squeezed the piece of wood between herself and Angel, and struggled to push it through his heart. Angel disappeared in a cloud of dust leaving Buffy limp and lifeless propped against a bloody wall. Xander and Cordelia regained consciousness, pulled themselves up from the rubble and stood, horrified. Five bodies lay scattered across the room in pools of blood, and two piles of dust; one topped with a wooden arrow, the other with a chair leg also lay in the devastation. Just then, Xander noticed Giles twitch and attempt to open his eyes.

"Giles!" he yelled as he and Cordy sprinted towards him. Giles coughed slightly as he attempted to speak.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" he choked. Cordy and Xander exchanged horrified glances, and stepped aside so that Giles could see the devastation. He pulled himself to his feet and gasped at the scene that faced him. He began to tremble, and then he saw Buffy's body spattered with blood, slumped in the corner. He rushed towards her.

"No, no, God, no" he knelt beside her, lifted her hand into his and began to sob. He lifted his head and began to glance around the rest of the blood stained room to see Willow's body lain on the floor, a pool of blood draining from the wound on her neck.

"Willow..." said Giles in a desperate tone. He began towards her and then stopped to see Xander and Cordelia sobbing in each other's arms. He started towards them and they both reached out for him.

Angel still stood in the doorway, with his hand clutched over his mouth and a single tear falling from his cheek. The whole scene, from Wesley opening the door, to watching the only three survivors hold onto one another as though they would never let go, crying so hard as though they would never stop, seemed to happen in seconds. He turned around; he had so many questions to ask Angelus.

"Save it." Angelus smirked "Ok, I know that you had the third degree all prepared for me, but I'm really not in the mood. Anyway, you already know the answers. Good job by the way, if you hadn't got yourself killed, that would have been one of your best massacres!"

"But, I don't know…" Angel began.

"You really are incredibly stupid, aren't you? I mean I was sorta kidding earlier, cos I didn't really want to insult myself, but I was right. Ok I'll try again. You, Angel. Me, Angelus. You have soul. I have no soul. But we are the same person. You know what I know, I know what you know, you think how I think, I think how you think etc etc…geddit?"

"Well, yeah but… I don't know what to do! That can't happen, I'll kill myself before I let that happen, please help me!" Angel was on his knees now; he didn't have the strength to stand.

"Ok I'm going now. Have fun trying to sort your sad excuse for an unlife out, and try not to get us killed. Oh, and Merry Christmas!" Angelus smirked as he slowly faded away, leaving Angel listening to the sobs of the broken-hearts that his future self had created.

"Please help! Please! I'm not a killer, please…" Angel continued to sob with his head in his hands.


	5. He Lied

Suddenly he felt the hard floor beneath him turn soft, the stench of blood faded and the room became warmer. He lifted his head from his hands to find himself back in his own bedroom, as it had been when he had gone to bed. He was home!

Angel leapt out of bed, full of energy. He could sense that the sun had come up, so it must be morning, but was it Christmas morning? He ran downstairs chanting

"I'm not evil, I'm not insane and I'm not dead!" at the top of his voice, with a huge grin on his face. He picked up the phone and dialled. There were several rings before a weary voice answered,

"Hello, have a holly jolly Christmas, wake me up at this time on a holiday again and die."

"Lorne?" Angel enquired. "Lorne it's me! Merry Christmas! It is Christmas right?"

"Hey Angel! How are you? Have you gone insane?" Lorne replied.

"I am NOT insane" Angel said in a rather edgy tone. "Hey could you do me a favour?"

"Look sweet-pea, I am slowly but surely loosing the will to live here. I am talking to very unusually happy vampire at 6am on Christmas morning with a killer hangover, as much as I appreciate the thought, a serenade from you right now might just finish me off."

"No, no. I don't need a reading, although I'll sing if you want. I need you to go shopping for me. Christmas shopping."

"How about I book you into an asylum, somehow that seems more appropriate. Honey, its Christmas day. The stores are closed."

"Come on, this is America, somewhere must be opened. There is a Christmas dinner in it for you!"

"With cranberry sauce?" said Lorne, sounding increasingly tempted.

"With cranberry sauce. Ok here is what I want you to get, meet me here in four hours…" Angel proceeded to describe a very large list of Christmas items.

After his telephone conversation with Lorne, Angel was restless and unsure about what to do. He trotted back upstairs, washed and changed. After much thought about the previous night, Angel contemplated calling Lorne to cancel. He didn't do this sort of thing. He was way out of his depth. All he wanted was a quiet day to himself. Looking around the room that had seen so much death and devastation the night before, Angel knew what he had to do. Lost in these thoughts, Angel was startled to hear Lorne call his name downstairs. As Angel descended, he was greeted with Lorne singing a perfect rendition of 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing'.

"Morning big guy! Have to say I was a little surprised and a lot peeved off when you called, but running around all of LA this morning trying to hide green skin and red horns whilst asking every passing stranger where the nearest open store was made me realise just how fun Christmas could be!" chirped Lorne, with just a hint of sarcasm, which Angel chose to ignore.

"Great! You are driving, come on!" Angel pulled his long black duster on and headed for the back entrance to the hotel. Lorne reluctantly followed, struggling to carry several large bags of groceries.

Ducking under a large blanket in the back seat of his convertible, Angel tried to explain to Lorne what had happened the previous night in between panicked yells of instructions such as "Red means stop, Lorne!", "Watch out! Old people can't run very fast!" and "That arrow means that we shouldn't really be going this way!".

"Angel, are you sure that you weren't just having a bad dream? I mean I'm open to anything, really, but that sounds an awful lot like a story that's been told a few times before."

"I know, I know, but it felt real. If it was a dream, it was pretty vivid. But, if all that stuff was in my future, how could you never see it, when you read me?"

"Do you ever actually listen to a word I say? How many times in the past few months have I told you how gloomy, bleak and other such depressing adjectives your outcome would be if you continued on the path of self-destruction? I don't see exactly what will happen but I get a gut feeling about what kind of direction you are headed in."

"Huh." Angel said in a slightly defeated tone.

"So you are telling me that I have been driving myself crazy, unsuccessfully trying to make you see what you were doing to yourself, and you didn't listen to a peep. However as soon as a couple of dead people end up in your bedroom at night, you are a new man? Great, it's reassuring to know I'm not wasting my time."

Feeling slightly foolish and unsure how to respond, Angel decided to keep quiet.

"It's here, just here!" Angel informed a few minutes later as he seen Cordelia's apartment block approaching in the distance.

"Yeah, I know, I know where my _friends _live."

Lorne pulled up beside the apartment block. "You had better run up. I'm not adding fire fighting to my list of unlikely yet undertaken Christmas day activities." Angel pulled the blanket over his head and made for Cordelia's apartment, leaving a trail of small puffs of smoke behind him. He stopped outside her front door, sighed heavily and knocked sharply. The door opened and a cheery Cordy popped her head out.

"Angel?"

Angel looked at her with a solemn face.

"There's a problem. A demon down in the caves, been killing holidaymakers for months. I just figured out where it is and how to kill it, but I'll need help."

Cordelia took a deep breath as though counting to ten.

"No."

"Sorry?"

"No, it can wait Angel. We get one day off a year and this is it. I don't care if you think that Christmas is a waste of time, I, we don't." Just then, Gunn and Wesley appeared behind Cordelia.

"Is there a problem?" asked Wesley

"Yeah there is. Scrooge here wants us to work today. Some demon in a cave that has been there for months, and he wants us to kill it, today. Of course I told him where to go." Cordelia retorted.

"Hang on a minute. I am your boss, and if you want to keep your job I suggest that you, all of you buck up and do as I say." Said Angel sternly. He heard Lorne struggling upstairs with the groceries and realised that his charade was almost over. Cordy, Gunn and Wesley all began to respond aggressively almost all at once.

"Well what if I don't want to keep my stupid job?' Cordy ranted.

"I must say Angel, this is most unfair of you." Chirped Wesley.

"Yeah come on man, a few more days wont hurt." Reasoned Gunn.

As Lorne reached the top of the stairs, Angel's scorn widened into a huge grin. His three employees stared at him, utterly confused.

"And I say that we should all have Christmas dinner together as a family. I say that we should all have the day off and forget about anything that happens outside of this apartment just for one day. Merry Christmas guys." Angel watched in amusement as his three friends switched glances in astonishment.

"Merry Christmas Angel!" grinned Cordelia before leaping forward to give him a hug. When she let him go, Gunn and Wesley, with cheery smiles on their faces, both wished Angel a Merry Christmas and offered him a handshake. Just then Lorne appeared at his side and dropped the bags he has been carrying, slouched over, gasping for breath.

"Well this is touching, really, I'm crying inside. However, I'll be crying outside soon if someone doesn't help me here!"

"Presents!" squealed Cordy excitedly.

Lorne, Angel, Cordy, Wesley and Gunn all sat around Cordy's dining table, eating, laughing and talking. Wesley frequently letting everyone know about the subtle differences between a British Christmas meal and an American one, with an occasional polite yet genuine "No kidding' or "Really?" from Gunn or Cordelia. Lorne would occasionally sing a Christmas number at the request of his felloe diners, and needed little persuasion to do so. Cordelia reminisced about everything that used to happen at Christmas when she lived in Sunnydale with her then, rich parents. She then looked down in slight guilt as Gunn had told how he risked life and limb to provide for his sister, Alana, when they were growing up on the streets but perked up when he described how happy it made him to see her with her gifts on Christmas morning. Angel sat back, watched and listened. He took the occasional bite of food, although he could barely taste it and had no need for it, in order not to offend Wesley. He waited, anxious that he would be asked about his previous Christmas experiences, but it seemed that his friends knew better. Not because they feared his reaction, but they didn't want to stir painful memories.

"You doing okay there Angel?" asked Cordelia.

"Yeah, yes I'm fine…I'm good!" stammered Angel, "Just thinking".

"Oh, ok. Well I'm really glad that you decided to come. Why did you come?"

Angel sighed and decided that if he ever told his colleagues about his bizarre Christmas Eve experience, now would not be the time.

"Just thought about it I suppose. I wasn't really looking forward to spending the day on my own." Angel lied.

Cordy smiled, "I don't think that you get how much it means, to all of us, that you are here. Little things like this make all the difference Angel." She then returned to a conversation that she was having with Gunn about a strange dream that he had had the previous night.

"Cordy, can I use your telephone?" Angel asked.

"Of course, but why? Oh."

"The little things right?"

Cordy gave Angel a reassuring smile. "Exactly. Merry Christmas from us too ok?"

Angel stood up and made for the telephone. He picked up the receiver and dialled a telephone number that he knew, as long as he lived, he would never forget. He waited; each ring seemed to go on for an age. Then after six rings, someone answered.

"Hey! Summer's residence".

Angel knew the voice immediately. "Hey Dawn. Is Buffy home?"

"Uh, yeah. Is that you Angel?"

"Yeah. Is she there?"

"Only if you are not gonna call her away to some weird thing in LA."

Angel let out a small laugh, was it any wonder no one ever expected a social call from him? "No weird things. Promise. Just called to say Merry Christmas."

"This _is_ Angel right?"

"Yes."

"And you are not evil?"

"Nope."

"Okay cool, I'll go get her. Oh and Merry Christmas Angel!"

"Merry Christmas Dawn."

Angel heard whispering, and then footsteps towards the phone.

"Angel?" It was Buffy.

"Hey. Uh, just called to say I hope you are having, a, uh, good Christmas."

There was a short pause.

"Yeah, yeah, well as good as it gets in Sunnydale. Is everything okay?"

"Yip, everything is great. I'm actually having Christmas dinner at Cordelia's just now. Oh, and Cordelia and Wesley…and I wish you and the guys a Merry Christmas."

Angel heard Buffy's voice grow faint, she had moved away from the receiver.

"Angel wishes everyone a Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Angel!" returned a chorus of familiar voices.

"All of the guys are here, you might have heard."

"Yeah, well I guess I should go now. Hope you have a good day."

"You too."

"Okay, bye."

"Angel, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for calling."

"No problem."

"Merry Christmas Angel."

"Merry Christmas Buffy."

Angel returned the receiver and vowed to practice his social phone call skills.

Angel returned to the dining table. "How did it go?" asked Cordy.

"Fine I guess. I just don't usually do…well you know what I mean." Angel replied awkwardly.

"Well, you know what they say; practice makes perfect!"

Angel sat back in thought. He had made an effort, he had come to Cordelia's, he had called Buffy, and if he was honest with himself, he hadn't really enjoyed any of it. His friends before him spoke about lives that he could not possibly relate to, and just the sound of Buffy's voice was enough to make him feel as though a part of him had just been ripped out. At this precise moment all he wanted to do was leave and be in his own company. But, less than twelve hours before, three spirits had shown him exactly why this was a bad idea. But what did they know? Now that he thought about it, were they even real? He was once the most feared vampire on earth, and now he dedicated his life to saving people, he had saved the world. Twice. After everything that he had seen, everything that he knew, was he prepared to let, what was probably a bad dream, dictate how be behaved from now on? Prepared to be someone he wasn't?

"I'm gonna go now."

"But Angel, you barely just got here." Said a concerned looking Wesley.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that he was gone.


End file.
